rpghogwartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ritualismo 7º ano
Há controvérsias sobre a história dos rituais, mas acredita-se que quando realizados intencionam ou proporcionam um mal para determinada pessoa ou Nação, entretanto, os rituais estão presentes em nosso dia a dia, mesmo que seja simples e com pouca intensificação de suas etapas, mas estão presentes. Todas as informações tratadas nesse livro foram traduzidas e todas passaram por um exame literário antes de chegar até você, caro leitor, pois a abordagem desse livro é objetiva e assustadora. Boa Leitura! O autor O Verdadeiro Conceito de Rituais Um ritual é um conjunto de gestos, palavras e formalidades, geralmente imbuídos de um valor simbólico, cuja performance é, usualmente, prescrita e codificada por uma religião ou pelas tradições da comunidade. Frente a tal diversidade, evidenciamos, logo, que ritual não está apenas ligado à religiões trouxas. Um ritual acontece em concomitância de sujeitos, tempo e espaço. Necessitam, também, de objetivos, procedimentos, técnicas, instrumentos, objetos... Em Man and his works: the science of cultural antropology, Melville Herskovits, adverte-nos para a necessidade de atermo-nos para os aspectos que dão sentido às práticas sociais. Música, danças, festas, produções estéticas, roupas, comidas, por exemplo, fazem parte de um universo cuja ordenação social, cultural e política amplia o conceito de ritual. Nesse sentido, os espaços ritualísticos não são apenas os ligados às religiões trouxas ou misticismo. Portanto, seria correto afirmar que a vida em sociedade só tem sentido a partir do entendimento dos rituais que a circunda? Um ritual pode ser executado em intervalos regulares ou em situações específicas. Pode ser executado por um único indivíduo, um grupo, ou por uma comunidade inteira; pode ocorrer em locais arbitrários, específicos, diante de pessoas ou privativamente. Um ritual pode ser restrito a certo subgrupo da comunidade e pode autorizar ou sublinhar a passagem entre condições sociais ou religiosas. O espaço do ritual é passível de múltiplas interpretações. De Stonehenge a Rodeo Drive, das Termas de Caracala a 5Th Avenue, do Muro das Lamentações à Praça Vermelha, os espaços ritualísticos se reinventam (e são reinventados) constantemente. Os rituais são característicos de quase todas as sociedades humanas conhecidas, passadas ou atuais, incluindo a comunidade bruxa mundial. Eles podem incluir os vários ritos de adoração e sacramentos de religiões organizadas e cultos, mas também os ritos de passagem de certas sociedades, como coroações, posses presidenciais, casamentos e funerais, eventos esportivos e outros. Várias atividades que são ostensivamente executadas para concretizar propósitos, como a execução da pena de morte e simpósios científicos, são carregadas com ações simbólicas prescritas por regulamentos ou tradições e, portanto, parcialmente ritualísticos. Várias ações comuns, como aperto de mão ou cumprimentos podem ser entendidas como pequenos rituais. Tipos de Rituais Os rituais obedecem a uma classificação bastante ampla, conforme as intenções. Podemos distinguir rituais sazonais, de aperfeiçoamento, de iniciação, de exploração e de libertação, embora existam rituais que não possam ser incluídos em nenhuma dessas categorias e outros, que incluem duas ou mais. 'Rituais Sazonais' São celebrados para assinalar acontecimentos especiais e os principais são os solstícios e os equinócios , que se alternam a cada 3 meses e que representam as mudanças das marés psíquicas. O mago considera que cada uma das quatro estações tem uma correspondência com sua própria psique, por exemplo: o elemento água é equiparado ao período entre o solstício de inverno e equinócio de primavera, e nesse tempo, sua alma se purifica, eliminando resquícios psicológicos desgastados e indesejáveis, preparando-se para um novo crescimento na maré do equinócio de primavera, que em geral, equivale ao fogo. É um processo consciente, contínuo, de crescimento psíquico, que se vale das estações do ano como um contexto natural e adequado. 'Rituais de Iniciação' Normalmente são rituais de grupo, ocasião em que um novo membro aprende o simbolismo específico utilizado pelo grupo. Pode não ser feito em grupo também. Normalmente é encenado um drama de renascimento, no qual o iniciado tem o papel principal. A ideia é de induzir o novo membro a um renascimento da consciência, para se conseguir que as realidades interiores alcancem a mesma força das exteriores. Na medida em que vai acumulando experiência, o iniciado aprende a ver com seu olho interior e a perceber a realidade interior, da qual a ação física é apenas o reflexo externo. Existem muitos níveis de Iniciação, variando conforme o conhecimento do iniciado, e a cada nível, pode ser marcada uma nova cerimônia. Tais cerimônias, quando em níveis muito elevados, costumam ser realizadas em um templo que não foi construído por mãos humanas. 'Rituais de Exploração' Dão continuidade ou incorporam a técnica da imaginação ativa, conhecida como viagem astral ou a concentração sobre uma visão espiritual. Em geral incluem uma cerimônia formal de abertura e encerramento, com algum trabalho original, em sua parte central que não costuma ser preparado antes. Esse trabalho pode ser uma meditação em grupo ou individual, que por ser feita na atmosfera mais elevada das condições rituais, é mais proveitosa que a meditação informal (e individual, muitas vezes). Necessidades Ritualísticas 'Vestimentas e Objetos ' Representam uma parte essencial da cerimônia (não são indispensáveis, mas servem como um forte reflexo exterior do que se passa em nosso interior), porque quando entramos num ritual, nos despimos de nossa personalidade cotidiana e vestimos uma versão mágica - a que corresponde ao rito. Somos então, auxiliados pelos símbolos e pela vestimenta. 'Os Símbolos' Os símbolos principais normalmente são parecidos com os que aparecem nas cartas do Tarô: o bastão, varinha mágica ou lança, a taça, o caldeirão ou cálice, a espada, faca ou flecha, e o disco, ou pantáculo (do grego panta: todo. Serve para captar energia da totalidade para aplicação especifica - é mais abrangente que o pentagrama). Outros símbolos comuns são a chave, o espelho, o anel, a salva, a lâmpada, a faixa, e assim por diante, sem falar dos muitos tipos de incenso que podem ser queimados no incensório. Em grande parte, esses símbolos são muito antigos, e estão arraigados na mente humana, mas em termos práticos, seu real valor está na constância com que trabalhamos com eles na magia e na meditação. Um mago/bruxa deve manter disciplina e constância em seus exercícios, objetos e rituais, tal como um músico. Se este tentar tocar um instrumento sem a menor prática ou conhecimento, tirará notas horríveis do mesmo. Com o agravante de que na magia, as possíveis consequências são mais sérias, especialmente se forem feitas em grupo. Em geral, o mago/bruxa amador solitário não consegue atrair forças suficientes para se prejudicar. 'O Altar e as Colunas' As colunas representam a dualidade que se encontra em toda a existência, o positivo e o negativo, masculino e feminino, ativo e passivo, e por aí vai. Em geral, uma coluna é preta e a outra é branca (ou prateada), representando a passagem consciente para os planos interiores além da existência física. Você pode mudar a cor das colunas se quiser, sem nenhum problema. Sigo aqui apenas o que faziam há muitos séculos atrás. Frequentemente um véu fica suspenso entre as colunas, sendo afastado durante o ritual, quando os planos interior e exterior se unem. Passar entre as colunas, com intenções rituais, num local mágico bem constituído, pode resultar numa grande experiência até mesmo para um leigo. O altar é o centro focal da atenção durante o ritual, e basicamente, é apenas uma superfície para o trabalho, considerada como em equilíbrio entre as realidades interior e exterior e sobre o qual podem ser colocados símbolos utilizados frequentemente. Muitas vezes há uma luz perpétua sobre o altar, simbolizando a luz eterna, à qual dedicamos nossa lealdade. 'O Local Mágico' O local onde tudo acontece, o templo, o círculo. É apenas uma esfera definida de atividade, um local reservado no qual nada nos distrai do trabalho a executar. 'Mandala - Círculo Mágico' A forma mais simples de mandala é representada por uma cruz num círculo, e sobre essa base é possível construir um sistema completo de ritual mágico. Mandala (palavra hindu, quer dizer círculo mágico). No Oriente elas são empregadas na meditação, e de fato, devem produzir uma sensação de paz interior, bem como do sentido e da ordem da vida. Fundamentos da Magia Cerimonial 'O Círculo' É possível considerar um templo mágico como sinônimo de um círculo mágico. O ideal seria ter um aposento ou um quarto de fundos reservado apenas para o ritual. Nem sempre isso é possível, então o melhor a fazer é transformar temporariamente um aposento qualquer em templo, construindo um círculo mágico. Podemos pintar um círculo em um pano ou tapete, que estenderemos no chão e que pode ser enrolado e guardado quando não estiver em uso. O que interessa mesmo é o círculo interno e não externo (porem o círculo não pode ser quebrado de modo algum. Um amigo avisou que seu grupo quebrou o circulo em um ritual e se deu mal). Ele serve apenas para se conseguir uma concentração e visualização muito mais forte do que seria possível de outra forma. A diferença entre um círculo mágico e um templo mágico, é de que o círculo é imaginariamente tridimensional e o templo totalmente tridimensional. Num templo haveria um círculo permanente no chão, e mesmo assim, o iniciado teria de usar sua concentração e imaginação para construir o círculo e o templo interiores. Dispondo apenas do círculo físico, temos de construir o resto com nossa imaginação concentrada, e a única diferença é que ao nosso redor não terão as paredes físicas para nos ajudar numa melhor visualização. Resumindo, se puder ter um círculo e um templo, tenha-os. Facilitará o seu trabalho ajudando na sua concentração. Se não puder, não desanime. É possível obter o mesmo resultado, você só terá que se empenhar mais. thumb|348px|centre Orientação Interior É o propósito do círculo e também do templo. No sentido bidimensional, estamos parados no centro de um horizonte infinito, no ponto exato de encontro das direções cardeais do leste, oeste, sul e norte. No sentido tridimensional, vemo-nos no centro de uma esfera ou de um cubo e, neste último caso, no ponto central entre as seis faces, os oito cantos e todos os doze lados. Pode parecer banal, mas a maioria das pessoas precisa exatamente de orientação psíquica, e esta é uma maneira excelente de obtê-la. O círculo representa a totalidade do homem (de si próprio) e a totalidade do Universo. Dessa forma, aprendemos em primeiro lugar a nos orientar em sentido central em relação a nossa individualidade maior e desconhecida, as alturas e profundezas, o Bem e o Mal, o passado e o potencial - e também com respeito à totalidade maior. 'A Divisão do Círculo' Poderíamos dividi-lo em doze, em seis etc. Para melhor explicar dividiremos em quatro, designando para cada divisão um elemento tradicional - água, terra, fogo e ar. A divisão é feita com base nos pontos cardeais e teremos um elemento para cada um. Utilizaremos um quadro de correspondência para cada elemento/quadrante. Você pode considerar as correspondências citadas como parte integrante da tradição estabelecida (as quais para o autor são de valor comprovado), entretanto, se quiser pode mudá-las com o que mais lhe atrair. As Condições de Alguns Rituais 1- Em dia de feitiço, não coma carne e não beba nada alcoólico, evite drogas, também não comece após as refeições! 2- Um ritual pode consumir muita energia, então esteja descansado! 3- A saúde é essencial para os bruxos e bruxas! 4- Corpo e mente em harmonia, a natureza agradece! 5- Bruxas gostam de tarô, runas, astrologia. Leia um pouco de cada assunto, pode ter serventia! 6-Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, esqueça-se de traçar o círculo quando for fazer qualquer feitiço, é uma proteção sua! 7- A limpeza sua e do ambiente são necessárias, você com um banho e o ambiente com a vassoura mágica! 8- Nada como um Animal Guardião chame o seu pra ficar ao seu lado! 9- Aprenda a fazer um altar onde não falte utensílios adequados! 10- Quando mais Natureza por perto, melhor. Exemplo: se der, água de chuva! 11- Utilize o Caldeirão, queimando ervas! E gire em torno do fogo para criar o Cone do Poder! 12- São necessários quatro itens: Desejo, Concentração, Visualização e Expectativa! 13- Não esqueça que o resultado depende muito do emocional, então permaneça firme a ideia! 14- O inconsciente trabalha com símbolos, dai a razão dos itens da Bruxa! Vela, incenso, etc. Os sentidos aguçados também ajudam! 15- A visualização do pedido é de extrema importância, exercite fechando os olhos e vendo o máximo de detalhes a serem realizados, sinta-os! 16- O Universo conspira junto com você, e precisa do tempo necessário para atuar, tenha paciência de esperar o momento favorável de ser realizado! 17- Ritual é um aprendizado constante e gratificante. Você sempre estará junto a Natureza de uma forma ou de outra! 18- Construa seus dizeres do ritual inteiro, é mais criativo e tem sua energia compondo. Só não se esqueça de encerrar com algo do tipo: ”Que seja para o bem de todos!”. 19- Antes dos feitiços, consulte os ciclos da Lua, horários planetários, cor de velas, incenso, tudo de acordo ao seu desejo. Consiga harmonia da Natureza e encontre uma paz espiritual! 20- Por último, lembre-se que é preciso paciência para aprender, e às vezes com os próprios erros! Necromancia A Necromancia ou nigromancia é um termo que etimologicamente advém do Grego: “Morte” (necro) e “Adivinhação” (mancia). Sendo mais um braço das Artes das Trevas, esta é uma arte que consiste na adivinhação mediante a consulta aos e seus espíritos ou cadáveres. Por tanto, um necromante é um bruxo que se comunica com os mortos para fins de adivinhação. Podendo ser interpretada como outra forma de procurar saber sobre o futuro, a necromancia tem sua origem na crença da viagem para o outro mundo após a morte. A Tábua Ouija comumente conhecida como “Brincadeira do copo” ou “Telégrafo dos mortos”, é um dos meios de necromancia mais comuns. Outro modo comum em bruxos das trevas é o de interpretar o sangue ainda fresco de um homem recentemente morto. Comensais da morte que praticam tal arte costumam se utilizar dela após matarem algum bruxo ou trouxa em lugares mais calmos, onde tem se tempo até ser acionado o Ministério da Magia. Pertencendo a religião Vodoo trouxa, esta é uma forma de magia pouco praticada nos tempos atuais, já que os que a praticam costumam ter uma má reputação. Muitos bruxos têm de costume abominar e condenar a arte da necromancia, mas para seus praticantes, a morte é uma benção eterna aonde os mesmos vão de encontro ao seu deus Elan. Necromantes gostam de ficar em cemitérios onde dizem que a presença dos mortos é mais forte, também sendo o local perfeito para se roubar cadáveres, algo que é sujeito à punição seja trouxa ou bruxa. Existem duas formas de necromancia: adivinhação com espíritos e adivinhação com cadáveres, sendo esta segunda punida de acordo com as leis. Uma das coisas que faz tal arte ser bastante perigosa é o fato de que vários necromantes utilizam da ajuda e proteção de vários espíritos poderosos para com si mesmos. Isto geralmente ocorre quando ele convoca um espírito para dentro de si, o que deixa o necromante fraco para se defender de uma possessão de tal espírito. A necromancia é originária da Pérsia, Grécia e Roma, mas foi bem mais praticada durante a Idade Média, quando a Igreja Católica começou a proibir sua prática. Embora pareça não fazer sentido, a proibição serviu apenas como uma forma de “divulgação” para tal arte. Tida como uma forma de bruxaria, muitos necromantes foram condenados à fogueira e ao enforcamento. A grande verdade é que a Necromancia não tem nada haver com bruxaria ou invocação de demônios ou diabos, apenas com a invocação de espíritos para uso próprio ou obter informações do futuro. Necromantes acreditam que uma vez que a pessoa morre, ela já não tem mais as limitações do corpo físico, podendo viajar entre o passado e futuro obtendo informações valiosas para se passar aos mortais que não as tem. Embora faça parte das Magias Negras, a necromancia não é limitada apenas a bruxos, tendo alguns trouxas que conseguem praticar tal arte. O Ministério da Magia e o Governo Britânico condenam e punem tal prática de formas diferentes, possuindo aí todas as suas limitações. Sendo comum para o Ministério da Magia não punir severamente os necromantes que apenas usam de meios menos “bizarros” para se comunicar com os mortos. Categoria:Removidos